darkageofcamelotfandomcom-20200214-history
Version 1.100
Dark Age of Camelot Version 1.100 Release Notes Dragon Campaign Changes December 15, 2009 New Things and Bug Fixes :* Stores which take alternate forms of currency (BPs, Materials, etc.) will now display correct item prices. :* A new alternate currency has been added to the game called Dragon Scales. ::o This currency drops from most humanoid and draconic monsters found within the Dartmoor, Malmohus and Sheeroe Hills. ::o These Scales can be bartered with the Order of Dragonslayers for treasure hoarded by the Dragons. :* All existing characters have been granted a free Mythic Respec. :* Fixed an issue which could cause the client to crash when renaming certain characters after a name conflict during /freexfer. Class Changes and Fixes :Maulers ::* Maulers will now regenerate power up to 15% of their max power at a rate of 1% every 4 seconds. ::* The formula that governs power loss when out of combat has been modified. Players will now lose a percentage of their total power every second that they are not in combat. :Vampiirs ::* Vampiirs will now regenerate power up to 15% of their max power at a rate of 1% every 4 seconds. ::* The formula that governs power loss when out of combat has been modified. Players will now lose a percentage of their total power every second that they are not in combat. ::* Omni-Proc: The amount of power that a Vampiir can receive from this effect has been capped at 9% of the player’s total Power. :Wizards ::* A new Disease spell has been added to the Ice Magic Specialization Line. :::o Level 17 – Mitigating Cold – 3s cast / 1.5 minute duration – 1500 range / 250 radius – 7.5% Strength Debuff / 15% Movement Speed Debuff – 11 power :::o Level 25 – Subduing Cold – 3s cast / 2 minute duration – 1500 range / 300 radius – 7.5% Strength Debuff / 15% Movement Speed Debuff – 16 power :::o Level 35 – Inhibiting Cold – 3s cast / 2.5 minute duration – 1500 range / 350 radius – 7.5% Strength Debuff / 15% Movement Speed Debuff – 22 power :::o Level 45 – Debilitating Cold – 3s cast / 3 minute duration – 1500 range / 400 radius – 7.5% Strength Debuff / 15% Movement Speed Debuff – 29 power General World Notes :Trifecta ::* Trifecta Dealers have landed their hands on large caches of Atlantean Glass and Dragon Scales and will award them to players who win at Trifecta. Frontier Notes :Items ::* With the newly discovered potent magical properties of the Dragon Scales and the recently understood connection with Atlantean Glass, the Kings of each Realm have decided to deploy stores of these reserves into the Frontiers for experimental use. As such, supply chests now have a chance to give caches of Dragon Scales and Atlantean Glass. The chances for all potential items that can be received from the supply chests have been equalized so that Tokens are no longer the most likely item given. Camelot Classic World Notes :Quests ::* New quests are now being offered by the Order of Dragonslayers to kill the various Dragons of the Realms. Completing the quests will reward a new type of Mythirian. Please note: You must have completed the Dragonslayer quest to be able to undertake this new quest. ::* Completing the Great Hunt at least once will now allow a player to select an entire set of Dragonslayer armor as opposed to getting a Draconic Essence stone. Players may still purchase Draconic Essence stones via the Dragon Scale stores to get their armor items one at a time. :Dungeons ::* Darkness Falls: All seal items have been increased in quality. Emerald items are now 98% quality, Sapphire items are now 99% quality, and Diamond items are now 100% quality. :Albion Monsters ::* Golestandt: This monster has been increased in difficulty, will now have a chance to spawn more frequently and has been moved back inside his lair with adjustments made to address pathing issues while inside the lair. Additionally, Golestandt’s corpse will now decay within a half hour in order to allow players to forcibly spawn him once every half hour if Gerrik’s Sword is used. ::* Adolescent dragons have been increased in difficulty. :Midgard Monsters ::* Gjalpinulva has been increased in difficulty and will now have a chance to spawn more frequently. Additionally Gjalpinulva’s corpse will now decay within a half hour in order to allow players to forcibly spawn him once every half hour if Gerrik’s Sword is used. ::* Adolescent dragons have been increased in difficulty. :Hibernia Monsters ::* Cuuldurach has been increased in difficulty and will now have a chance to spawn more frequently. Additionally Cuuldurach’s corpse will now decay within a half hour in order to allow players to forcibly spawn him once every half hour if Gerrik’s Sword is used. ::* Adolescent dragons have been increased in difficulty. :Item Notes ::* All Realm dragons drop several more items from their primary treasure tables. ::* All Adolescent dragons have a chance to drop items from the Realm dragon treasure tables. ::* Perfected Patterns are purchasable from the Bounty Point Merchants. ::* The Order of Dragonslayers found in the Capital Cities now accept Dragon Scales to barter for Draconic Stones, Dragon remains and Dragon treasure. Please visit the following NPCs to see what items they offer for trade. :::o Trishy in Camelot :::o Brohd in Jordheim :::o Elenora in Tir na Nog :::o All classic merchant bought armor and weapons have had their quality increased to 100% :Items - Albion ::* Golestandt, Lesser Dragons, Dragonsworn, Granite Giants, the Stonecrush and other humanoids in Dartmoor now drop Dragon Scales. ::* Timeless Indigo Mail (MeleeVersion): This item has been renamed to Ancient Indigo Mail. :Items - Midgard ::* Gjalpinulva, Lesser Dragons, Dragonsworn, Drakulv, the Svartalf and other humaniods in Malmohus now drop Dragon Scales. ::* Lost Hauberk of Valhalla (Healer Version): This item has been renamed to “Lost Hauberk of Niflheim”. :Items - Hibernia ::* Cuuldurach, Lesser Dragons, Dragonsworn, Glimmer Spirits, the Azure and other humaniods in Sheeroe Hills now drop Dragon Scales. ::* Netherworldly Scale Hauberk (Healer Version): This item has been renamed to “Veil-Touched Hauberk”. Shrouded Isles World Notes :Albion Monsters ::* Xanxicar: This monster has been given new tricks and abilities. :Midgard Monsters ::* Nosdoden: This monster has been given new tricks and abilities. Additionally, its monsters have been increased in level. :Hibernia Monsters ::* Myrddraxis: This monster has been given new tricks and abilities and its Lesser Heads have been reduced in level. :Item Notes ::* Xanxicar: This monster and his guards will now drop Dragon Scales. ::* Nosdoden: This monster and his guards will now drop Dragon Scales. ::* Myrddraxis: This monster and his guards will now drop Dragon Scales. Trials of Atlantis World Notes :General ::* A new faction of sphinxes, scholars, sages and loremasters have made their presence publically known. They call themselves the Order of Mysteries and have been sharing their knowledge with those who would undertake the Trials by selling mystical items to help navigate the puzzles of Atlantis, scrolls filled with the lore of Artifacts and tales of ancient powers and relics. The Order has recently discovered certain aspects of the nature of Atlantean Glass and have begun collecting it in earnest for more study. Most of their services can be bought by bartering the Glass. The sphinxes will still continue to barter tales of battle for their knowledge. ::*Please visit the members of the Order of Mysteries in the Ruins of Atlantis to turn in Atlantean Glass for Master Level Credit, Artifact Credit and Scroll purchases. Please note, more Atlantis based items will be added to these stores over time and merchants that sell Atlantis items for Bounty Points are still functional. The members of the Order of Mysteries which accept Atlantean Glass are as follows: :::o Albion: Scholar Caradoc, Scholar Eurwen, Scholar Iolo and Scholar Betrys :::o Midgard: Loremaster Alfr, Loremistress Urdr, Loremaster Eitri and Loremistress Saga :::o Hibernia: Sage Gilda, Sage Cethin, Sage Tegan and Sage Morcant ::* The Order of Dragonslayers no longer accept Atlantean Glass. :Encounters ::* The majority of the Master Level x.10 encounters have had their difficulty slightly increased and have had their spawn time set to a slower rate. :Item Notes ::* Talos' Power Crystal: This item is no longer sold on the Earth Elements store. It has been replaced by the small glowing statue of Agne. ::* Credit requirements for treasure granted by completing the Master Level x.10 encounters have been lifted. The treasure will drop now regardless if anyone needs credit in the group. ::* The Legendary Weapon +2 percent damage stat has been increased to +3 percent damage and now works against all enemies. Please note that this and other Legendary Weapon changes may be retroactive for the spell crafted weapons but to get the full benefit of all the changes, a new weapon should be crafted. ::* Legendary Weapons now have a secondary ability that can proc an ablative. ::* The majority of Legendary Weapons have had their weapon speed decreased. ::* All one handed Legendary Weapons in Albion and Hibernia have been made usable in the offhand. All one handed axes in Midgard have been made usable in the offhand. ::* Sun and Moon Weapons summoned from the Belt of the Sun and Moon have had their weapon speed decreased. ::* Sun Bows have been given a ranged version of the Radiance proc called Shards of Light and will now correctly vanish if its bearer dies or quits during the daytime. ::* Sun Weapons have had their proc chance brought in line with Legendary Weapons. ::* Moon Weapon charges have been increased in range. ::* Astral Blades and Maces/Hammers have had their proc chance increased. ::* Illusory Blades and Maces/Hammers summoned by the Astral weapons can now be targetted and killed. ::* Illusory Blades and Maces/Hammers summoned by the Astral weapons have had their duration reduced from 24 seconds to 15 seconds. ::* Illusory Blades and Maces/Hammers summoned by the Astral weapons have had their level increased. ::* Illusory Blades and Maces/Hammers summoned by the Astral weapons cannot be crowd controlled. ::* Illusory Blades and Maces/Hammers summoned by the Astral weapons now correctly style based on the weapon type they represent. They do not style crowd control or bleeds. ::* Atlantean Glass: The way this item drops has changed. There are two difficulty ratings for the Master Level x.10 encounters – Easy or Hard. Those that are currently considered Easy will give a stack of 50 to each person in the Battlegroup and drop 500 from the monster itself to be split amongst the rest. Those that are currently considered Hard will give a stack of 100 to each person in the Battlegroup and drop a stack of 1000 to be split amongst the rest. ::* Atlantean Glass: These items can no longer be sold but can now be traded. ::* Draco and his guards now drop Dragon Scales. Labyrinth World Notes :Item Notes ::* The Mythirian of Endurance has been increased from a value of 1 to 2. External links Category:Updates Category:Version Updates